Undercover
by tv freak 92
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva go undercover. I got the idea after watching Undercovers. GibbsZiva JenTony
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover**

**A/N: This is my first NCIS fic Chapter 1**

'Director where's Gibbs and Ziva?' Tony asked when he walked into Jen's office

'On a case agent DiNozzo' Jen replied

'What kind of case?'

'Undercover'

**The Hotel**

* * *

'Ziva?' Gibbs asked

'Yeah' she replied walking into the room

He handed her a piece of paper 'These are our undercover names'

'So I'm Sophie Matthews and you're Luke Matthews. We're married?'

'Yeah. This is you're second marriage, and…'

'You're third. We were dating for four months before you proposed in a…'

'Restaurant and we got married last month.'

'Okay.' Zivia said. She stood up and walked to the balcony.

'You know Sophie I think Jen did this on purpose.' Gibbs said using Ziva's undercover name.

'What makes you think that Luke' she replied

'I dunno just that she could of asked Tony or McGee to come'

'You think she's trying to make us get along?'

'Yeah but we don't need that as we already do don't we' Gibbs reached out to cup Ziva's cheek. He lent forward and kissed her.

'That we do' she said pulling away.

Gibbs brought her back in for another kiss laying her on the bed

* * *

**NCIS HQ**

Tony and Jen were watching them. They were shocked when they saw Gibbs leaning in to kiss Zivia.

'Did you think they'd do that Director?' Tony asked

'No I didn't. And Tony if you're going to be the team leader today the least you can do is call me Jen' she replied

'Yes Jen.' Tony said smiling

Jen smiled back and turned to carry on watching Gibbs and Ziva

* * *

**Back at the hotel**

Gibbs pulled back. 'You think they brought it?'

'Yeah I think they did' Zivia replied. She got up of the bed and went and went to get something from the mini bar.

'Hey' Gibbs said

'What' Zivia replied

Gibbs got up and walked up to Zivia. He wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear _'Do you regret what we just did?' _

'No' she replied

* * *

**NCIS HQ**

'What did she say no to Tony?'

'I dunno Jen' he replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Undercover**

**Chapter 2 The Hotel**

'Hey do you know when will be over?' Zivia asked

'No I don't. Sorry' Gibbs replied

'Okay. I'm going to go and have a shower'

'Sophie'

'Yeah' Zivia replied

'I'm joining you'

'Are you now'

'Yep' Gibbs followed Zivia into the bathroom

* * *

**NCIS HQ**

'They better don't be doing what I think there doing' Jen said

'Jen of course they're going to do that there working undercover' Tony replied

'He likes her'

'Who Gibbs and Ziva?'

'Yeah. Jethro told me that he felt something for her. Something he hadn't felt in a long time'

Tony stayed silent watching and waiting for Zivia and Gibbs to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

**The Hotel**

An hour late Ziva walked out of the bathroom in a towel. Gibbs followed a couple of minutes later. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I love you' he whispered

Thinking it was part of the case Ziva replied 'I love you too'

Gibbs turned her around 'No I mean I Love You Ziva.'

Ziva was speechless. After three or four minutes Gibbs let go of Ziva and walked to the balcony. A couple of minutes later Ziva followed. She folded her arms across her chest. 'I love you to Gibbs'

Gibbs turned around 'You do' he asked quietly

'Yeah I do'

He walked forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a short but sweet. 'I guess if we're going to be seeing each other outside work then you might as well call me Jethro Ziva'

'Okay. I'm going to bed Jethro. You coming?'

'I'll be there in a minute hun'

He walked back out onto the balcony. He leaned on the railings and smiled to himself. He walked back into the room five minutes later and climbed into bed next to Ziva.

* * *

**NCIS HQ**

'Did he just…' Jen said

'…Confess his feelings for her? Yeah he did' Tony replied

'Tony?' Jen said turning to him

'Yeah Jen' he replied

Jen brought Tony's head down to hers. She stopped to make sure that it was okay when they're lips we're inches away. She never got to ask the question as Tony took her head and brought her lips the rest of the way to his. The kiss was a long and passionate. Jen pulled away first. 'We should umm…'

'…Continue watching…' Tony replied

'…Ziva and Gibbs'

'Yeah. We should'


	3. Chapter 3

Undercover

**Chapter 3 The hotel**

'Remind me to ask Jen when we can go home.' Gibbs said

Just then his cell phone rang it was Jen

'You can ask her now'

'Hey Jen'

'_Jethro we've got the suspects in custody'_

'So when can we come home Jen?'

_'Me and Tony will pick you up in an hour'_

'Why an hour and why with Tony?'

'_Because I said so Jethro. I'll see you two in an hour.'_

'See you Jen' Gibbs turned to Ziva and said 'I think our director is sleeping with agent DiNozzo'

'Jen and Tony? No way'

'It's either that or they've become the best of friends'

* * *

**NCIS HQ**

'Tony we're going to pick Ziva and Gibbs up'

'Fine. Jen?'

'Yeah'

'Come here'

Jen walked up to Tony with confusion. Tony lent down a gently kissed her before she had a chance to respond he pulled away and said 'We better get going then'

An hour later and Ziva and Gibbs walked out of the elevator into the room followed by Tony and Jen.

'Gibbs you're back' Abby said running towards him

'Hey Abs'

'How are you?'

'I'm fine' Gibbs said. He looked over to Ziva and smiled at her she returned the smile. Abby saw the exchange.

'Wait you and Ziva are…?'

'…Dating yeah we are Abs'

Tony turned to Jen who had been watching the team 'You know Jen we could always tell them'

Jen turned and smiled 'I prefer to keep secrets'

'Well I don't' Tony then lent down and kissed Jen on the lips. The others watched with shocked expressions written on their faces. Jen wrapped her arms around Tony's neck making the kiss deeper. Gibbs coughed making them spring apart. 'As much as we want to see this director Tony has a job to do. So if you don't mind I'd like my agent back please.'

'I'll see you later Tony'

'Yeah see you Jen' Jen walked up the stairs to her office.

Abby turned to Tony and said 'You know I've always wondered why for the past couple of days you've been called to her office about ten times a day'

'Now you know Abs don't you' Tony replied smiling

'Yeah I guess we do'


	4. Chapter 4

**Undercover**

**Chapter 4**

**A Month Later**

'Ziva a word' Gibbs said

'Sure boss'

Gibbs walked into the elevator and Ziva followed. When the doors shut behind her Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button

'I found this in the bathroom this morning' Gibbs said holding up a pregnancy test box 'You goanna tell me why you've got this?'

'Jethro…I haven't taken the test yet.'

'Where is the test then?'

'In the cupboard above the sink'

'Why didn't you leave it at you're apartment?'

'It was my apartment remember. We were at mine last night'

'Oh yeah. So when you taking it?'

'Tonight'

'Okay' he pressed the stop button again and the elevator sprang back to life. The doors opened and Ziva walked out. 'Tony'

'Yeah Ziva.'

'Cover for us please'

'Why?'

'Please Tony'

'Fine but you have to tell me why when you get back.'

'Deal'

Two hours later Ziva walked back into NCIS

'Ziva Gibbs is looking for you' Tony said when he saw her

'Where is he?'

'Officer David nice of you to come back. We have you been?'

'Doctors'

Gibbs looked up and said 'Elevator Now'

When in the elevator Gibbs turned to Ziva and asked 'Well what did he say?'

'I went home to do the test'

'Why did you say you'd gone to the doctors if you went home?'

'Because of Tony Jethro'

'What were the results?'

'I'm pregnant'


	5. Chapter 5

**Undercover**

**Chapter 5**

'You're pregnant' Gibbs said. He was happy but shocked

'Yeah'

Gibbs turned around so he was facing her. 'I love you Ziva'

'I love you to Jethro'

'So when do you want to tell everyone'

'I don't today boss'

'Yeah why not'

When they got out of the elevator Ziva walked up to her desk and sat down.

'Right you lot listen up' Gibbs said

'What's up Boss' Tony said

'Me and Ziva have something to tell you'

'What's that?'

Gibbs looked at Ziva and nodded 'I'm pregnant' she said

The others were shocked. Tony was the first to recover 'Probie you owe me $10'

'You made a bet on us?' Gibbs said shocked

'Yeah we did boss'

'Tony'

'Yeah boss. Go and see the director please and tell her what you did.'

'M pleasure'

**Jen's office**

'Hey Jen' Tony said walking through the doors to her office

'What can I do for you Tony?'

'Gibbs sent me up because I made a bet with Probie about when Ziva would fall pregnant'

'Let me guess she is pregnant and you won'

'Yep'

'Tony come here'

'Okay' he said walking towards her

Jen stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony put his hands on her waist a brought her closer to him 'You know if you're boss walked through the door now what would he say?' Tony asked

'I don't know Tony'

Tony bent down a kissed her on the lips

**One year later**

'Tony' Jen said

'Yeah sweetie' Tony replied as he hugged his wife. They'd been married for six months and Ziva and Gibbs had been married for ten months

'I'm pregnant'

'Wow. You told Ziva and Gibbs yet?'

'Not yet I was going to tell Ziva tonight'

'Okay'

'I love you Tony'

'I love you too Jen'


End file.
